


Jumpscare

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, M/M, ross is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A being startled by a jumpscare, and having to explain to their concerned neighbor why they were screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumpscare

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing Egobang, jesus. Just curious, have any of you guys actually been rickrolled? I'm pretty sure I wasn't really online yet when they were a thing. Also, don't get me wrong. I love Ross.

Dan sits down at his desk, and logs onto his email account. He starts highlighting all the spam emails to be deleted.

 

Rock hard abs- delete. Miracle fat burner- delete. Doctors hate this man for discovering this one little known trick- delete. Hot singles in your area- delete. Erectile dysfunction cure- delete.

 

He notices one from Ross, and double clicks to open it. The subject line simply says: dude look what i found. -super cool.

 

Dan raises one eyebrow. There's a link in the email, and Dan sighs. It's probably a Rick Roll, Ross is the king of those. Dan mentally shrugs. Whatever, it's been awhile. Might as well play along, and then send an email back along the lines of 'Ah you got me, darn.'

 

Dan clicks the link, and it takes him to a youtube video titled 'worst bmx biking fails.' The video starts, and Dan sighs as a montage begins of people wiping out to some generic sounding heavy metal song. A minute in, the video starts fading to black for a few seconds, and then fading back in. 

 

Dan groans loudly. Jesus, who put this together? A nine year old? It fades to black again, and this time stays black for about twenty seconds. Dan's about to check if the video froze, when suddenly a bloody face pops up, with a loud screaming noise.

 

Dan yelps loudly, and jerks back, causing his chair to tip over backwards. He hits the floor with a loud bang, the air whooshing out of him. Dan rolls to the side off the chair, and groans. Shit, that hurt. He's laying there trying to get his breath back, when he hears a knock on the door to his apartment.

 

Dan groans again, and pushes himself up off the floor. He swings open the door, and is met with the concerned face of his neighbor Arin. Dan blushes. His  _hot_ neighbor. Who Dan's never spoken to before, but  _might_ have a huge crush on. 

 

“Hey dude, are you ok? I heard a scream and a bang.”

 

Dan clears his throat, embarrassed. “Ross is a dick” Dan mentally smacks himself, as soon as he finishes speaking.

 

Arin shoots him a confused look. “Ahh, Bob Ross,your boyfriend Ross, your pet who is named Ross...?” Arin trails off with a raised eyebrow.

 

Dan laughs embarrassedly. “My friend Ross sent me an email with a link to a jumpscare video, and I'm a huge wimp” Dan kinda shrugs.

 

Arin looks less confused now, and he raises both eyebrows while smiling widely. “So what you're telling me, is that you're single?”

 

“Ah, yep. I'm single.”

 

“Want to go on a date with me tonight, and we can plan a way to get back at your friend?”

 

Dan stares at Arin dumbly for a few moments, before nodding his head enthusiastically. “Yeah, yeah I'd love too.”

 

Arin grins. “Ok, cool. We can hangout at my apartment and eat dinner, and then watch a movie or something and discuss ideas. Is six ok?”

 

“Sounds good” Dan smiles at him, and Arin leaves.

 

Dan closes the door, and spins around to lean against it. “Oh fuck, I have a date with Arin” Dan mumble to himself. “Oh fuck, what am I going to _wear_?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bit random, but here's a life tip. Don't sit at a table right next to the bathroom. (I'm at mcdonalds so I can use the wifi) It's super awkward, I've watched about a dozen people come and go. I needed somewhere to sit where no one would look at what I'm doing, and the place I usually sit had these two girls around my age sitting next to it. (I'm a socially awkward mess) But hey, I just got to see a cute girl walk by, so.
> 
> Comments give me life, also I would love prompt ideas. I can't guarantee I'd write it, but still. (Like, preferably more specific then just 'coffee shop au', but doesn't have to be.


End file.
